This invention relates generally to a molding method and apparatus and, more particularly, to a molding method and apparatus for specific use in the production of custom jewelry.
Conventionally, custom jewelry is produced in an appropriately shaped cavity of a rubber mold. Creation of the mold typically entails the steps of placing a model in a mold frame, filling the mold frame with a thermosetting molding compound, inducing hardening of the molding compound to provide a unitary mold, and then cutting the unitary mold into matching halves along a parting plane that includes the model. The latter step is quite labor intensive and adds significantly to the ultimate cost of jewelry produced with the mold.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved molding method and apparatus for use in producing custom jewelry.